Awake: Fuko's Arc
by Aisaka Lu-chan
Summary: Ia memperlambat langkahnya, kakinya berjalan ke seorang laki-laki berambut biru di bawah pohon. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat paras wajah yang familiar di matanya dan yang ia ingat hanya panggilan pertama yang ia berikan saat pertama bertemu, 'Orang Aneh'. RnR


Clannad.

Awake. Fuko's Arc.

Tokoh Utama: Ibuki Fuko and Okazaki Tomoya.

Suasana : Romance and humor.

Ibuki Lulu

.

Awake.

(Fuko's Arc)

Aku mulai merasakan hangatnya sentuhan seseorang yang masih samar kulihat, seseorang berambut pendek yang menangis di sampingku. Seluruh badanku pegal-pegal, setelah lama terlelap aku mulai samar-samar melihat ruangan serba putih dengan lampu yang menyala dengan terang.

Orang itu terus menangis, bersama seorang pria berambut biru disampingnya. Aku mulai melihat dengan jelas, kutatap wajah gadis itu dan kubisikkan...

"Konbanwa, Onee-chan,Yoshino Nii-chan."

Seketika gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya, "Fu-chan? Kamu sudah sadar?". Dengan terbata-bata ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah lama terus putus asa, ia mulai melihat ada harapan.

"Ne, Nee-chan aku sudah sadar." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Yokatta, "

**...Clannad...**

Hari yang cerah untuk berjalan-jalan bagi Ibuki bersaudara. Beberapa hari sesudah sadar, dokter memperbolehkan Fuko keluar dari rumah sakit. Setelah berbincang- bincang dengan Ibuki sensei, Fuko ingin bermain di taman yang telah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

"Fu-chan, matte. Jangan buru-buru." Teriak Ibuki sensei yang berjalan menuju taman menyusul Fuko yang sedang berputar-putar di dekat bangku. '_Dasar anak-anak_' batin Ibuki sensei sambil melihat perilaku Fuko yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Fuko sudah tidak tahan lagi Onee-chan, cepatlah. Sudah lama Fuko tidak bermain disini." Teriak Fuko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cobalah bersikap dewasa sedikit Fu-chan dan coba mengucapkan kata 'aku' jika menyebut dirimu sendiri, umurmu sudah 17 tahun, kan?" saran Ibuki sensei sambil terengah-engah didekat Fuko.

"Memang benar umur Fuko sudah 17 tahun, tapi jika Fuko menyebut kata 'aku' jika menyebut diri Fuko sendiri... kedengarannya aneh, Nee-chan..." kata Fuko.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengah taman. Fuko menghirup udara banyak-banyak lalu mengeluarkannya, ia lega setelah lama tertidur dirumah sakit. Mereka tidak menyadari orang-orang mulai banyak berdatangan.

Orang- orang banyak berlalu lalang. Fuko melihat-lihat, siapa tahu ada orang yang dikenalnya. Di benaknya ia berfikir orang-orang di sekitarnya melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Lihatlah Onee-chan...apa yang dilakukan orang yang berdiri di sana?" tanya Fuko. Ia terus memandangi wanita yang dari tadi melihat- lihat sekitar lalu melihat jamnya.

"Mungkin ia janjian sama seseorang dan orang itu belum datang makanya ia terus menengok-nengok." Kata Ibuki sensei sambil memutar bolamatanya.

"Kalau yang tertidur di bawah pohon itu siapa? Tunggu, mungkin ia sedang menunggu orang untuk membangunkannya dan Fuko akan melakukannya." Kata Fuko lalu berlari menuju orang itu.

"Tunggu Fuko ya, Nee-chan." Teriak Fuko sambil berlari.

Ia mulai memperlambat langkahnya, kakinya berjalan menuju seorang laki-laki berambut biru di bawah pohon. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat paras wajah yang familiar di matanya dan yang ia ingat hanya panggilan pertama yang ia berikan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu yaitu 'orang aneh'.

"Ano, Okazaki-san?" sapa Fuko.

Orang yang dipanggil Okazaki itu terbangun, ia heran karena menyadari seseorang telah memperhatikannya karena itu adalah tempat tidur siangnya.

"Are? Fuko? Nani?" tanya Okazaki lalu duduk menyandar di batang pohon.

"Nande monai, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanta Fuko.

"Hanya tidur, sama siapa kamu datang?" tanya Okazaki lagi.

"Ett, Onee-chan. Dia ada disana." Kata Fuko sambil menunjuk Ibuki sensei yang sedang memetik bunga mawar.

"Yoshino-san? Apa ia juga bersamamu datang kesini?" tanya Okazaki lagi.

"Aduh, kamu gimana sih?dari tadi nanya terus pada Fuko. Fuko capek ngejawab tahu..." kata Fuko sambil cemberut. '_Kok Okazaki-san telmi banget sih_' kata Fuko dalam hati.

"Oke-oke, aku mulai blo'on ya? Hahaha." Kata Okazaki sambil tertawa.

Fuko bertambah kesal, '_Tuh ketawanya juga boongan, dia kerasukan hantu apa ya pagi-pagi gini?_' kata Fuko dalam hati.

"Ett, ohya? Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai membangunkannku?"

Fuko punya ide! Pikir Fuko.

"Tidak, Okazaki-san? Maukah kamu bertemu Fuko besok? Disini." Katanya sambil tertawa dalam hati.

"Hmm, Wakatta. Jadi besok, disini."

"Oke, ja ne."

Fuko berlari kembali menuju Ibuki sensei, ia terus tertawa sambil berlari. Ia tidak percaya pada ide yang muncul di benaknya.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Ibuki sensei sambil duduk disamping Fuko.

"Dia Okazaki Tomoya, orang yang bekerja bersama Yoshino Nii-chan."

"Ooh. Oke apa kamu sudah capek? Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Fuko.

"Ne."

**...Clannad...**

Keesokan harinya...

"Onee-chan... Fuko pergi ya." Teriak Fuko.

"Ne, hati-hati, ya?" kata Ibuki sensei.

Fuko berjalan keluar ruangan menuju gerbang. Di perjalanan, Fuko terus tersenyum membayangkan rencananya yang akan berhasil gilang- gemilang nanti. Setelah tiba di taman ia melihat Okazaki berdiri didekat pohon tempat ia tidur-tiduran kemarin.

"Okazaki-san... Fuko di sini." Teriak Fuko sambil berlari menuju Okazaki.

"Jadi, apaan nih?" tanya Okazaki santai.

"Ikut aja..." kata Fuko sambil menarik Okazaki menuju ke jalan, ia memberhentikan angkot lalu mendorong Okazaki naik. Tidak beberapa lama Fuko mengisyaratkan ke bang angkot itu untuk berhenti lalu menyerahkan uang beberapa yen.

"Di sinilah kita." Kata Fuko.

Okazaki menganga ia menatap gedung yang bertuliskan...

PLAYZONE FOR KIDS.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Fuko? Kenapa kamu bawa aku kemari, malu tahu. Orang ganteng kayak aku masuk ke arena bermain anak-anak, reputasiku bisa menurun drastis nih." Kata Okazaki shock.

Fuko memasang ekspresi memohon yang cute banget. Okazaki tidak punya pilihan lain, ia menutup kepalanya pakai _hoddie. _Dia malu pada cewek-cewek yang melihatnya, maklum cowok keren.

"Okazaki-san... ayo, nih sekalian pakai kacamata hitam ini." Kata Fuko sambil memberi Okazaki sebuah kacamata hitam," Lagi pula...tubuh Fuko kan imut, jadi yang lain kira kamu lagi bawa adik yang mau main playzone, boleh ya?"

"Oke, tapi sebentar aja."

"Yippy..."

Mereka berdua memasuki arena playzone lalu membeli 100 koin playzone, 50 untuk Okazaki dan 50 untuk Fuko. Okazaki yang membayar karena Fuko tidak punya uang kecil, mereka menuju ke sebuah kotak besar yang berisi berbagai macam boneka dengan sebuah tangan yang menjulur ke bawah.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu mau mengambil boneka bintang laut, kan?" tebak Okazaki.

"Betul, aku belum ambil aksesori bentuk bintang laut ditempat ini, semua tempat lain sudah aku punya bonekanya." Kata Fuko sambil memasukkan koin.

"Oke aku ke tempat balap mobil, ya?"

"Oke."

Setelah lama berusaha, Fuko mendapatkan 5 buah boneka bintang laut dengan berbagai ukuran yang berbeda. Setelah capek bermain, mereka keluar dari arena playzone. Ketika turun dari tangga...

Fuko terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan tapi Okazaki menolongnya dengan memegang pundaknya , kedua wajah mereka hampir bertemu!

_Degh_! Jantung Fuko berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ma...af ya." Kata Okazaki yang juga terkejut. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Fuko.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Fuko gugup.

"Kamu... nggak marah?"

"Nggak, aku nggak marah, ja ne." Kata Fuko lalu berlari, peristiwa itu membuatnya tidak ber-Fuko-fuko lagi( tahu maksudnya, kan?^-^).

Okazaki diam memantung, mukanya merah. Ia mendekap dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

" Kenapa ini?"

**...Clannad...**

Fuko mengunci kamarnya dari dalam, sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia mendekap terus dadanya. Mukanya masih terlihat merah, ia belum pernah merasakan aura seperti tadi.

Ia beranjak keatas kasurnya dan menidurkan dirinya. '_semoga perasaan ini hilang nanti malam_' batinnya.

Malam harinya...

Matanya mulai terbuka, ia merasakan dadanya masih berdetak kencang seperti tadi siang. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. '_Mungkinkah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?_' batinnya lalu tersenyum.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, mereka terus bertemu dan melewatkan hari bersama-sama. Okazaki menemani Fuko bermain dan bersama pergi ke tempat lain. Sejak kejadian itu mereka semakin dekat.

Di rumah keluarga Okazaki...

Okazaki berdiam dikamar ia terus membayangkan wajah manis seorang gadis yang terus bersikap baik padanya.

" Aku harus melakukannya." Teriak Okazaki.

Keesokan harinya...

_Toktoktok_

"Okazaki-san?" kata Fuko saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di pintu.

"Bisakah kamu ketaman sekarang?"

"Hmm."

Mereka berlari menuju pohon tempat Okazaki biasa berada.

Okazaki menatap Fuko dan terbisikkan kata-kata yang indah itu.

Do you want to be my girlfriend?

The end

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamaku ..  
>Monoton ya? namanya baru pemula.<p>

.

Thanks dah baca ficnya.

Ibuki Lulu.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

True Love.

Main Chara: Sasusaku.

Genre: Romance/General

…

Ibuki Lulu

Presents

.

.

True Love

Dengan angkuh ia berjalan di koridor Akademi Ninja, menyombongkan diri setiap hari. Dialah preman akademi, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia memasuki kelas XI - 5, sontak anak-anak kelas itu terdiam. Mereka takut dilabrak sama raja preman itu. Sebenarnya... Naruto punya perasaan pada Sakura Haruno, Tuan Puteri kelas XI-1.

Sakura adalah wanita idaman para lelaki di Akademi. Pantas saja karena menurut para lelaki, dia itu sempurna dengan kepintarannya, kecantikannya, dan kedermawanannya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak tersentuh kecuali pada Pangeran Akademi ninja yang ber-clan Uchiah yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke adalah idaman para wanita di Akademi, karena ketampanannya, kecerdasannya, dan kerennya. Sasuke punya perasaan pada Sakura, tapi ia malu untuk menyatakannya. Naruto adalah rivalnya.

"Sialan, Sasuke! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" teriak Naruto, ia kesal karena melihat Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke.

"Nggak usah dipikirin, Naruto. Masih ada Puteri kelas lain, kan. Ada Hyuga Hinata kelas XI-2, Ino Yamanaka kelas XI-3, dan...Ett... yang lainnya." Kata Kiba yang satu kelas dengan Naruto.


End file.
